


bliss

by nialleprechaun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, he's basically fratboy!niall in this okay my heart hurts, i am so sorry i just had to get this off my mind, niall is a boyish boy and it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleprechaun/pseuds/nialleprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically niall likes to masturbate his boredom away</p>
            </blockquote>





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because it's been on my mind since the stupid 'niall violently masturbating' rumors last year, putting it out there in case someone might like it (not proofread bc i'm lazy and it's early and i haven't slept at all sorry for any mistakes)
> 
> I love you, follow my twitter?  
> https://twitter.com/messykissniall

Niall let his tired body flop onto the bed with a creak of the feathers holding the mattress up. He was so tired and bored out of his mind, it wasn't like he didn't like spending time at home with his family but after talking to them at the dinner table for over three hours it starts to get tiring. Plus he's so used to having the other four blokes around and they do things all the time, barely ever taking their time to sit down for even a moment and it was weird being without them.

He shuffled further back until his back was pressed up against the headboard of the bed and he let his head fall back against the wooden surface, letting out a loud sigh. He didn't feel tired enough to sleep but was too tired to get up so he picked his phone up, clicking on the blue bird that would lead him to his twitter and scrolled down his timeline with not much interest. He gave the touchscreen a quick slide of his finger before stopping it with his finger at random, nothing interesting. He started to feel even more bored than before he picked his phone up now so he clicked the button at the top of the device that would shut it off and let his head fall back against the headboard.

He started running his fingers through his hair, finding the touch surprisingly relaxing so he started to put more pressure on, massaging his scalp and the sigh that escaped his lips this time wasn't caused by boredom. He let his right hand slide down the side of his face, neck, stroke over the expanse of his collarbones then down his chest only to stop at his abdomen placing his palm flat against the burning skin. He savoured the feeling the bare palm caused to his body and he thinks he hasn't been touched in a bit too long.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding before he let one finger slip beneath the fabric of his stretchy sweatpants, pulse rate picking up and breathing hitching from just the anticipation of what was about to come. He thanked himself for locking the door before he went further into his room before he let his full hand slip inside of his sweats, letting the palm of his hand cup his cock gently. He held it there for a while, liking the warmth it gave off before he started to squeeze his hand around it in pulsing motions. He felt such a sharp rush of blood going southwards at that he almost felt lightheaded and smirked a little to himself as he let one finger slip inside of his boxers.

He didn't usually like to do it this slow, more often than not he'd just take his full length into hand and pump it until he came suddenly but for some reason he felt like dragging it on tonight and so he did. He let the rest of his fingers slid beneath the fabric one by one and scraped his fingernails along the vein at the underside of his cock, mewling quietly at the sensation. He scraped his middle finger back to the head of his erection and across the leaking slit, hissing through his teeth, and maybe he couldn't take this taking it slow thing after all.

He let his body sink back against the pillows instead of holding an upright position against the headboard and let his eyes fall shut because he was feeling so good. He reached down to rub and massage at his balls at the same time as he scraped his scalp with his left hand and he almost moaned out loud because his body was starting to tingle and it was so overwhelming and he wonders why he never takes his time to drag it out like this. Then he remembers their hectic schedule and has his answer. 

He lets his heavy limbs be enveloped into the warmth and softness of his bedsheets and puts a little more pressure on his swollen member, making his eyes roll back into his head slightly. He starts moving his fisted hand up and down his shaft in slow, gentle movements making electricity build up in the pit of his stomach and a buzzing to spread through his veins and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He felt sweat starting to form on his forehead and chest and his heart was slamming against his sternum at a quick pace but he kept the stroking slow and tried to keep his breathing steady. His toes were starting to curl into the mattress beneath him and small electric bolts were occasionally making their way through his tired but content body. The hand that had been massaging his scalp was now down by his waist, squeezing the bedsheets hard, making his knuckles turn almost white.

The build up tension in his abdomen was starting to become too much so he started stroking his hand up and down his length faster than before, the movements of his wrist almost a little jerky, chasing his orgasm. His breathing started to pick up and his whole body seemed to be pulsing, his balls seized up slightly before he started spasming. His vision was blurred with white dots and his back arched up at its own accord before his load was released all over his upper body with a great exhale and his eyes rolling all the way back into his head.

He eventually came down from his high feeling absolutely exhausted but the post orgasm bliss was still hanging in the air and he just wanted to drown in it. He didn't even bother to get up and clean himself up because all of his limbs felt too heavy so he just fell asleep on the spot, against the softness of his pillows and blankets and his own bed, completely fucked out and so so content.


End file.
